


My Most Precious Treasure

by OrChan12



Category: Death Parade (Anime), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Regret, This is heavy, Tragic Romance, it's mostly fluff, life is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People die. Decim judges them. They are sent into the void or reincarnation. What would be the fate of two young lovers, who died too early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Most Precious Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nat-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nat-chan).



> I forgot what was Chiyuki's name before it was said. She had one, right?
> 
> Anyway, I forgot quite a lot about DP, though it was a great anime!
> 
> I realized that Despite making TsukkiYama one of my OTPs, I write a lot of OiYama fanfiction. That's kinda weird, I have 293493 TsukkiYama fic idea. 
> 
> Also, I ain't no doctor, so sorry for every medical mistake I've made.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a regular day. Or night, Chiyuki couldn't really tell. There were no windows in Quindecim, but her current state was telling her in was probably day time since she wasn't tired. She was next to Decim behind the bar, learning how to make different alcoholic beverages. She wasn't an arbitrator, but it was still nice to learn something that helped her around the place.

Decim suddenly stiffened. She knew what happened- there were two people coming, with erased memories of their death to be judged. Because Decim was the arbitrator, he was the one who could see their past.

"Who is coming?" she asked. Different people brought different stories, some were unique, some interesting, some tragic. No wonder arbitrators didn't have any feelings. It allowed them to judge a person without objectively. Yet, was it the best way to judge others? What about people who were motivated by their emotions?

"Two men," said Decim. "Both died the same day."

"How did they die?"

Even though they were alone, Decim whispered the answered to her ear, as if he was keeping it a secret. She gasped.

Indeed, two young men, in their early twenties, stepped outside the two elevators. Both of them were tall and handsome, one was muscular then than the other, who looked a little fragile. From a far the other difference Chiyuki could tell was their hair color- the taller one was blond whereas the second guy had a little bit longer dark hair.

They approached towards the bar. Up closer, Chiyuki could notice other traits. The blond wore glasses that covered his gold colored eyes. The dark haired man had freckles on his face. They were close to each other, but they didn't touch, perhaps because they didn't know where they were and how people would judge them.

The two sat by the bar, glancing at each other first before one of them- the blond- spoke. "Excuse me, can you please tell us where we are?"

"Welcome to Quindecim, my name is Decim," Decim introduced himself. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"No," they both said. "What is this place?" asked the blond.

Decim decided to be blunt. "You're here to play a game which will determine whether you'll live or die." Chiyuki knew it wasn't exactly true. If they reached to Quindecim, then it meant both of were dead. At the beginning no arbitrator explained the truth for the guests, that they were to be tested whether they would be reincarnated or sent to the void. Perhaps it was because it would interfere with the judgment.

The freckled one looked worried, whereas the blond doubted Decim's words. "That's funny," the blond was a bit annoyed, "but I'm serious. Where is the exit?"

"You can't live this place until you play the game," Decim said with indifferent expression. How many times did he go through with the same explanations and reactions over and over again?

The freckled man, who so far was quite, talked. "What is going to happen if we refuse to play the game?"

"You seriously believe this guy, Tadashi?" the blond said.

Decim ignored the blond and answered Tadashi. "Like I said, you can't exit if you don't play the game." Decim put a red button on the bar and a board, divided to nine equal squares, with a picture of a little smiling girl came down. "By pushing the button you'll choose the game."

"I'm not playing along," the blond frowned. "This is ridiculous." The blond was about to get up, when Decim stopped him.

"There is another thing that would happen to you, if you don't play." The walls behind Decim and Chiyuki opened like a secret passage revealing Decim's hobby. It wasn't lit well and from the men's point of view it looked like bodies hanged from the top, though they were large figurines dressed as people. Decim had high respect towards people who lived their life to the fullest. He made dolls that looked like them in order to cherish their memory.

The blond decided he would cooperate.

 

The first thing Kei thought when he got out of the elevator was 'how the hell did I wind up here?' The second thing was 'Where am I?' Then he wondered why his boyfriend was there too. He couldn't remember anything that happened lately and neither Tadashi. They were both in a strange place with no memories. 'Great,' Kei though sarcastically. The only comfort was having Tadashi near him.

Now they ran into some lunatic bartender who demanded them to play a game of life or death. It just got better and better. "Kei, I think we should play," Tadashi mumbled. For some reason, he looked a little different from what Kei remembered. He looked a little tired and weak. His hair was a little longer too. Just how much did they forget?

"Fine," Kei gave up. "I'll play." He pressed the red button. They waited for a while until a game was chosen; a different square was lit every time. It finally stopped and a picture indicating the game showed up.

"You'll play bowling," announced Decim. Behind the bar there was a large empty space that changed into a bowling game from nothing. How was it possible? Kei couldn't figure it out.

Decim, however, didn't change his facial expression. He wasn't as Kei and despite being aloof, he didn't look bored. His blue eyes were weird- there was a cross around his pupil in a lighter blue color, and his hair color was white. Both he and the woman who stood beside him and watched were pale. The woman was tall and she didn’t' share the same bartender outfit as her colleague. She wore a dark colored skirt and short that revealed her slim belly. Her hair was dark too, with one strip if white hair.

The group approached the game. It looked rather normal. Normal, it one could ignore the different living internal organs inside the balls.  "The rules of the game are the same as a regular bowling game," explained Decim.

So they started playing. Kei started first. He wasn't much great in bowling, but he did hit a strike on his first try. "That was amazing, Kei," said Tadashi cheerfully. He always looked up to him. He was the one who saw the good things in him, even when he refused to do so himself. He might have forgotten the latest events, but he remembered one thought. _'I want to spend the rest of my life with him.'_

 

Tadashi felt awful. It wasn't because his was in a strange place. It wasn't because his life was on stack. It wasn't because he couldn't remember how he ended up in this situation. Those didn't help him to feel any better. However, the reason why he felt like that was because he was hiding something important from the man he loved the most.

They were playing bowling, as if it was a regular date, not a matter of life and death. Every time it was Tadashi's turn, he felt a little trouble to get up, but he tried to hide it. He knew he had to tell Kei about it in the end, just not around strangers.

"Are you okay?" asked Kei in the end.

"I'm fine," lied Tadashi. He wasn't supposed to feel like that yet, only after he would start the treatment. Kei didn't believe him, but Tadashi expected that.

It was Tadashi's turn for the fifth time. He positioned himself. He threw the ball when he recalled something.

_He got the results from the doctor, confirming the terrible suspicion. They moved in together recently, they couldn't afford the treatment. Also, he found out too late about his condition. The doctor himself said there was a low chance of surviving the disease._

 

Tadashi paled and was about to faint. Kei hurried to his side to catch him before he fell. He was most defiantly not fine. He didn't have a fever and overall he didn't look like he was injured. He looked at the two strangers, trying to send a signal of help. The woman looked worried, whereas Decim was still apathetic. None of them reached to help him.

Tadashi mumbled a thank you, and tried to get up. "Do you remember it too?" he asked.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"The rules are about to change," announced Decim. Decim held a small thing- Kei couldn't figure out what it was- with a button. Decim pressed it and the air in the room changed. There was a strong gust of wind that came out of nowhere. Everything seemed the same. Kei had no idea what change.

"The organs inside the balls are connected to your nerves," Decim continued. "There are black and orange balls, you can choose the color you prefer. If you miss, the other will feel a tremendous amount of pain in that area. You may continue the game."

Kei looked at Tadashi, who sat on the couch. Tadashi seemed like he was already suffering. Kei had a good luck, he still could miss though. Everything that happened so far seemed unrealistic, Kei had to believe Decim. Tadashi still smiled at him, completely trusting.

He didn't miss. It was Tadashi's turn. "You play," he asked Kei. "I don't want to miss and cause you pain."

"I'll be fine," Kei tried to sound like he didn't care. "I took the black ones, so you'll be orange."

Tadashi looked at Decim. "What happens if we'll play for the other?"

"You can do that," said Decim, "but if he plays instead of you, he will be the one to feel the pain."

"I'll play," agreed Kei. That way he could blame himself. He looked at Tadashi. "Just continue sitting."

Kei wasn't nervous this time. He took an orange ball, with a heart inside. He accidently threw the ball to hard and it went to the side lines.

_He looked at the ring again. Tadashi's condition only got worst and worst each day. It was useless, he thought for himself._

_"What is this?" he heard a voice from behind. It was his former teammate's voice. He looked over his shoulder and saw a certain annoying orange haired short guy, who was grinning._

_"Don't do that again," threatened Kei. He closed the small box and put it back to his pocket. "When are you leaving?"_

_"We just got here," frowned Hinata. "When are you going to propose?"_

_"This is none of your business," Kei hoped he would go away. He didn't._

_"I'm concerned about my friend," said Hinata, taking a sit next to Kei. "I think you should do this today."_

_"Why? He doesn't have much time left," Kei was being realistic. "What the hell it would do good for him?"_

_"Doesn't thinking about the future give you hope? A reason to live for?" Hinata suggested. Kei looked surprised at him._

_"I believe thinking about life is a better thought than dying," Hinata added. He was right. Kei knew it. Kei hated it._

_"When did you get so smart, shrimp?"_

_"Shut up, Jerkishima!"_

 As he was watching in horror, the memory hit him like a truck. He missed.

_He decided he would do it today. The clock was ticking. Maybe a miracle might happen, maybe, like Hinata said, it would strengthen him. He bought flowers- he bought them almost every day when he came to visit. This is was a slightly bigger bouquet of white violet- let's take a chance of happiness-, sunflowers- loyalty- and stocks- you'll always be beautiful to me._

_Maybe nothing would happen and it was all useless. Giving someone a false hope was bringing them unnecessary pain. He started regretting this decision. He should have returned the ring and get a refund. He could use the money for Tadashi's treatment. They had been struggling financially, why couldn't he think about it before?_

_Kei walked into the ward only to be stopped by the doctor who treated Tadashi. The hospital staff was familiar with him and they allowed him to stay after visiting hours as if he was a family member. "Tsukishima-kun," said the doctor, an old man in his mid-50s. "May I have a word with you?"_

_Kei was trying to prepare himself for the bad news- lately it was all he heard- but he couldn't. What was left to say? "I'm listening."_

_The doctor sighed heavily; it wasn't easy for him either. "I don't know how to say this, but…"_

_Kei walked into Tadashi's room. Tadashi was lying on the hospital bed, tubes attached to his hands. He looked tired. His hair was gone, his skin was dry and he lost a lot of weight. Upon seeing Kei, Tadashi put a weary smile on his face. The treatment was intense from the start since the cancer was at level four already. Not only it didn't affect him, it also drained his power and gotten worst._

_He felt a pang in his heart when he remembered the doctor's words._ He doesn't have the power to continue fighting. It's only a matter of time.

_Tadashi wore an orange-black bandana on his head, a gift from one of their former teammates. He had quite a support group, everyone would miss him. It would a loss to the world. Kei understood he wouldn't be the only one mourning._

_Kei approached closer to Tadashi, taking his fragile hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked._

_"I'm fine," answered Tadashi with a fake smile. He made space for Kei. Kei lay beside Tadashi and cradled the freckled man in his arms. "I'm sorry," he suddenly apologized._

_"For what?" Kei wondered out loud._

_"I know it's not easy for you," Tadashi explained. "You have spent most of your time here, in the hospital room. You barely slept these days. I'm leaving you with the hospital bills-"_

_"Shut up, Tadashi," Kei stopped him from saying stupid things. Never even once he thought about something so trivial. Realizing he sounded a little hostile, he tried to change his tone. Every word he said could be the last one. Kei found out he didn't know what to say. The words 'I love you' just weren't enough to contain what he truly felt. He didn't want Tadashi to leave this world before knowing how important he was to Kei. But saying those words out loud… Wouldn't it be a goodbye?_

_"Of course I'd be here," Kei continued. "I wouldn't leave you alone. I know you wouldn't me. You were always loyal to me, even when I didn't deserve it."_

_"You always deserved it. You were just looking down on yourself," Tadashi said. "You're amazing."_

_Kei tightened his grip a little bit. This wasn't time to hide his thoughts. "I think you were the only one who had the courage to yell at me and get me back to reality. Back then, all I was thinking was that your words were far cooler than my endless grumbling. I didn't believe in hard work, not until you proved to me it paid off. You stuck with me when I pushed everyone away. You always admired me, with no apparent reason. I need you. I don't say it enough, but I love you, I really do."_

_He heard Tadashi giggling. "I know it. You're not the type to use words, but you showed me your love. You were always protective. You had many chances to push away too, but you didn't. I knew from the way you were staring at me and from the way you touched me. Your actions mattered. I don't know what I would without you." Was Tadashi saying goodbye too?_

_There was a moment of silence, until Tadashi broke it. "Move on," he said._

_"What?" Kei said incredulous._

_"I want you to move on after I die. We all know I want survive this. You can be happy. You can start a family."_

_"Don't be stupid, I won't be able to."_

_"Of course you would. You'll find someone else, just be happy with them."_

_"No one could replace you. You're my most precious treasure."_

_Kei was with Tadashi until Tadashi breathed his last breath. He pressed a gentle kiss on Tadashi's forehead and mumbled a goodbye. He saw Tadashi's body being put in a black sack. When he got out of the room he saw Tadashi's family and friends crying and grieving. He couldn't stand being around them. He didn't want to fall to pieces in front of them._

_He walked towards the exit of the hospital, out of the place that reminded him death. While walking away, he paid attention to the tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried so hard not to break down in front of Tadashi and now every tear he held back threatened to burst out._

_This wasn't supposed to happen. Tadashi was a better man than him, so why he was the one who was still alive? It didn't make any sense to him. The only person he could cry in front was Tadashi, but he couldn't do that. How would he be able to attend the funeral?_

_Kei removed his glasses to clean them- they got wet from the tears. While he crossed the road, he didn't notice the car coming towards him…_

Kei gripped his chest, waiting until the pain would stop. Tadashi approached to him, worried look on his face. "Are you alright, Kei?"

"We are already dead." Kei looked at Decim. "Aren't we?"

Tadashi didn't look fazed. He was probably aware too.

"Yes, you are," answered Decim.

So they were together until death did his part, Kei thought bitterly. Kei stood tall and faced Tadashi.  "Nice seeing you again," he said half sarcastically. He was happy seeing Tadashi, just under different circumstances.

"I'm sorry everything turned out this way!" Tadashi declared. "I didn't want things turn out this way. I didn't want you to die so early…"

Kei put his hands on Tadashi's shoulders. "I died because of my stupidity. It wasn't your fault. I was the one who crossed the road without looking carefully." He wondered if should tell Tadashi about the ring. "I also had different plans for us."

"What do you mean?" asked Tadashi.

Before Kei spoke, the woman stepped in. "This was with you, one the day you died." She handed him the same small box he was familiar with. She went back to Decim with a smile on her face.

"What is this, Kei?" he asked blushing, already figuring out the answer.

Kei opened the box and revealed the ring. "I have it for a while. The day I wanted to propose, was the day you told me about your disease. I thought to wait until you got better…" Kei didn't need to complete the sentence.

"I thought I would spend the rest of my life with you," Tadashi said quietly. "I mean we would grow old together, not die on the same day at the age of twenty three."

"Then let's do it," suggested Kei. "Maybe not now, but next life time when we will meet again."

"You'd propose in the next life time?"

"I promise I will," Kei said with a reassuring smile. "The moment I see you, I will ask the question. So, will you marry in the next life?"

Tadashi gave Kei a quick kiss before answering yes. Kei couldn't help but wanting to kiss his sort-of-fiancé.

 

Chiyuki wiped the tear that came down on her cheek. Both guys could have a happy ending if it wasn't for the tragic outcome. They were at their own world, ignoring Decim and her. The way they looked at each other was truly special.

The boys had to move on. They went back to the elevators, holding hands. They kissed each other again before entering the elevators. Decim decided sending them both to reincarnation.

She remembered something Decim had told her long time ago, about how he respected people who lived their life to the fullest. "Decim," she turned to him, "do you think they had a chance for fulfilling life?"

"It's hard to tell," he answered. "They both died too young. Perhaps in the next life they will get their chance."

 

 

_Kei looked through his massages in his cell phone. He walked down the street and he accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry," the man said quietly._

_"Hmm," Kei ignored him at first. However, a second later he turned around to face the other man. Seeing the man, who was tall and had dark hair, walking away, Kei started walking towards him. He reached out his hand and…_   

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! It was a crossover with "Angel Beats" all along! 
> 
> Was Tsukishima able to keep up his promise? Was it really Yamaguchi and some random celebrity? I'll leave it for your imagination.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a review! (You have no idea what I went through with this fic)


End file.
